


Sous le Vent

by LABB, WTF_Kings_2019



Series: 2-й левел, миди [1]
Category: Kings (TV 2009)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, M/M, Pre-Slash, Road Trips, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 13:24:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17581691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LABB/pseuds/LABB, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Kings_2019/pseuds/WTF_Kings_2019
Summary: "Тебе нужно время. Передышка, отпуск, тактическое отступление — называй это как хочешь."





	Sous le Vent

Название: Sous le Vent  
Автор: WTF Kings 2019  
Бета: WTF Kings 2019  
Размер: миди, 10 649 слов  
Пейринг/Персонажи: Джек Бенджамин/Пол Эш  
Категория: преслэш  
Жанр: романс, road trip  
Рейтинг: PG-13  
Предупреждения: смерть обоснуя  
Краткое содержание: "Тебе нужно время. Передышка, отпуск, тактическое отступление — называй это как хочешь."  
Размещение: только после деанона  
Для голосования: #. WTF Kings 2019 - "Sous le Vent"

Et si tu crois que j'ai eu peur -  
C'est faux.  
Je donne des vacances à mon cœur,  
Un peu de repos.  
(Garou, “Sous le Vent”)

Первые сутки он просто спит. Этот сон не имеет ничего общего с физической усталостью: так стресс, накопившийся за без малого два года, сшибает его с ног, и Джек, словно разом растеряв все силы, проваливается в зыбкое беспамятство. Он просыпается только однажды, чтобы закинуть в себя пару кусочков сыра и ломтик бекона. Вкуса Джек не чувствует. Он щурится от слишком яркого света. На предложение Фишера перебраться к бассейну мычит невнятно, поворачивается на другой бок и исчезает из реальности до следующего утра.

Утром осознание произошедшего догоняет его. 

Это _другая комната._

В раскрытое окно дует влажный соленый ветер, играет прозрачными занавесками. До моря еще пара километров по извилистым местным дорогам, но из дома, если приглядеться, видны далекие белые барашки на волнах и кедры на склонах соседних холмов.

Джек медлит, словно не верит, что можно вот так просто взять, встать и выйти в открытые двери во двор. Он выбирается из постели и какое-то время просто топчется в нерешительности посреди комнаты, разглядывая пятна света на дубовом полу, стеллажи с книгами, абстрактные картины в белых рамах и пейзаж за окном. Так много света, что даже слишком... 

Джек быстро вытирает ладонью глаза. И делает шаг. 

Во дворе пахнет свежескошенной мокрой травой и кофе. Четыре ступеньки вниз, босые ступни шлепают по прохладному камню. И нет, ему не показалось, здесь и правда бассейн. 

— Сэр? — Фишер откладывает газету. Торопливо вскакивает из-за стола, укрытого в тени раскидистого дерева здесь же, неподалеку от бассейна. — Вот, садитесь, сэр, кофе будете? Я сейчас. 

Он широко улыбается и исчезает за углом так быстро, что Джек не успевает возразить ни слова и послушно садится за стол. Бросает взгляд на газету. На первой полосе — фото королевской четы с приема по случаю премьеры в театре. Заметка о продолжающейся забастовке портовых работников в Пелле. Курсы валют. Ни слова о затянувшемся конфликте с Гефом: эта тема уже давно сошла с первых полос газет. Ожидаемо ни слова о беглом принце. Он не видел свое имя в газетах с той самой злополучной попытки коронации, как будто по велению отца его враз стерли из истории страны. Джек моргает. Остался ли еще хоть кто-то, кто помнит о существовании Джека Бенджамина?

Джек заставляет себя отвести взгляд от страницы, вытягивает ноги, шевелит пальцами, ловя блики солнца, пробивающиеся сквозь густую листву. Легкая тень скользит по плиткам пола. Он вздрагивает. Бабочка маленькая, бледно-желтая, она делает круг по двору и исчезает в направлении моря. Джек провожает ее взглядом. Все правильно, так и должно быть, больше никаких монархов. 

Он вглядывается вдаль, пытаясь проследить взглядом очертание береговой линии, но холмы быстро сходят на нет, уступая место широкой полосе каменистой земли. Увы, само побережье, куда ни глянь, ровное, так что глазу совершенно не за что зацепиться, и все, что Джек может понять — это место где-то на юге. Негусто. 

Фишер возвращается с кофейником, чашкой и тарелкой с сыром и парой тостов. Кажется, он весь едва ли не вибрирует от волнения. Но Джек не притрагивается к еде. 

Не то чтобы его всерьез разбирало любопытство, и, конечно же, ему хочется доверять своим людям — _бывшим своим, не забывайся!_ — но вынужденная осторожность пополам с разочарованием в счастливых исходах делают свое дело, и Джек с подозрением кивает на дом:

— Где я?

— Это Михмас, сэр. Вернее, даже не сам город, а местечко неподалеку от него, с богатыми домами. Ричардсон говорит, что вот этот принадлежит какому-то вашему другу. 

Джек внутренне настораживается: нет у него друзей, да и не было никогда. Оглядывается. И он бы рад не видеть, но когда-то неплохо натренированный взгляд начинает замечать совсем другие детали. Дом стоит на холме, вокруг со стороны дороги и города — двухметровый каменный забор. Тяжелые ворота закрыты наглухо. Площадка у въезда пуста, машины, на которой приехали, нигде не видно. Камеры слежения по периметру. У дальней стены пристройка: должно быть, там располагается охрана. С другой стороны дома обрыв за невысокой живой изгородью. Джек готов поклясться: дом расположен так, что с нижних точек просматривается плохо. Тихо. Непохоже, что в доме есть кто-то еще. А значит, никто не узнает, кого здесь на самом деле держат. Что это? Новая клетка, только в этот раз повезло получить вольер попросторней? Нет, он не против перемен, не в его положении отказываться, но…

— Этот… друг назвал свое имя? 

— Если бы! Я же его не видел совсем. Да, ей-богу, и не слышал тоже. Ричардсон сказал, что “друг”, а я что, буду сомневаться в Майке? Это же он все переговоры вел и, если я правильно уловил, с той стороны на связь выходил другой человек... 

— Уловил он, — беззлобно усмехается Джек, — Кто еще участвовал из отряда? Ты, Ричардсон. Хантер? Остальные? 

Фишер вдруг ерзает на стуле и словно враз тускнеет, сутулится и отводит взгляд. 

— Сэр, вы только не думайте что мы вас бросили. Ну... тогда. Мы пытались. Но сначала нас сослали в ебеня, да так, что торчали там на виду, как хер посреди чиста поля, каждый шаг наш контролировали, не выберешься. А потом… как-то все пошло само, парни ведь... им кому семью кормить, кого самого прижало. Нет, они все готовы были рискнуть, они и сейчас готовы, но хотелось наверняка…

— Я вас не виню. — Джек обрывает его и вдруг понимает, что правда не винит. Ожидание чего-то — чуда ли, внезапного освобождения, — что поначалу заставляло Джека вслушиваться в каждый шорох за дверью, но вскоре сменилось разочарованием и какой-то иррациональной детской обидой — все это ушло, улеглось, перемололось под весом собственных разумных доводов, оставив после себя пустоту, понимание и… что-то похожее на смирение.

— … Но как только, так мы сразу примчались!

— Я вас не виню, — устало повторяет Джек.

Фишер смотрит прямо на него, и в глазах его благодарность. Словно выяснив для себя что-то важное, он кивает и, встрепенувшись, продолжает: 

— Так вот, у нас было только указание доставить мисс Вулфсон… 

— Бенджамин.

— ...эээ, сэр? — глаза у Фишера делаются размером с блюдце, — … эээ, мы доставили… в Ахаву, откуда ее собирались переправить за границу, а вас — сюда. Ну и вот… Остальные разъехались: кто в часть, кто к своим. Это готовились мы долго, а так у нас и было-то всего два дня: где увольнительную подгадать, где отпуск. И, черт побери, это был хороший план! 

Он хлопает Джека по плечу, но тут же отдергивает руку и смущенно смотрит на стол.

— Я рад вас видеть, сэр. 

— Я тоже, Фиш. Я тоже… — Джек отворачивается на секунду, сморгнуть внезапно навернувшиеся слезы, и возвращает на лицо подобие улыбки, — Но какое же ты трепло, старик! 

— Ох, да столько нужно рассказать. Вы бы знали, что у нас тут творится… 

И он рассказывает. Рассказывает про то, что не пишут в газетах, про то, как беспорядки в Порту Процветания распространились по всей границе, про карательные отряды, которые король все чаще отправлял не в сторону Гефа, а в свои же собственные земли, про то, как простые солдаты, не желая участвовать в этом безумии, объединялись с местными, и при поддержке Шепарда этот бардак едва не перерос в полноценное восстание. Как Сайлас, побоявшись потерять власть, пошел на попятную и отложил передачу Порта на неопределенный срок. Про то, что Геф хоть и не пошел в отместку на открытый конфликт и принял предложенную контрибуцию, но с тех пор регулярно и неофициально “покусывает” приграничные территории и держит в напряжении армию и в изнеможении — весь регион. 

Джек слушает со смесью злорадного удовлетворения — отцу наконец-то дали понять, что власть от бога тоже не безгранична, — и равнодушия. Однажды он уже хотел сделать как лучше для своей страны. Не вышло. Теперь, когда страну у него отобрали, это больше его не касается… И все же на задворках ощущений шевелится что-то похожее на печаль. Не таким он хотел видеть будущее Гильбоа, совсем не таким.

Фишер болтает без умолку до тех пор, пока солнце не переваливает за половину неба, и только когда мобильник пикает во второй раз, скрывается в доме, предоставив Джека самому себе. 

Джек возвращается в «свою» комнату. Наугад вытаскивает книгу с полки и какое-то время пытается забыться в тексте, но слова не складываются в предложения, и смысл прочитанного ускользает. Сознание против воли снова начинает настороженно отмечать каждый шорох вокруг, как тогда, еще в начале ареста. В конце концов тревожность достигает пика, и Джек, выругавшись про себя, встает и пулей выскакивает за дверь. 

На осмотр дома времени уходит немного. Один этаж, четыре комнаты, просторная гостиная, кухня, широкая веранда с одной стороны, двор с бассейном и небольшим садом — с другой. Ничего особенного, вот только все комнаты сквозные, и кажется, что если оставить двери нараспашку, весь дом будет просматриваться насквозь. В первый момент Джеку хочется открыть их все, но, оглядываясь по сторонам, он вдруг ловит себя на ощущении, что слишком привык к замкнутому пространству, и теперь обилие света и количество свободных входов и выходов заставляют чувствовать себя неуютно. Кажется, что здесь никто не живет, хотя дом выглядит чистым и опрятным, и это только добавляет ему сомнений, но не понимания.

Раз за разом Джек прикидывает в уме, кто был организатором и кому могло быть выгодно его освобождение. Вариантов на самом деле немного, и ни один из них не кажется Джеку или достаточно достоверным, или безопасным для него самого.

В попытке найти какое-то занятие и перестать накручивать себя еще больше Джек поддается искушению и от предвечерней духоты прячется в бассейне. Преодолевает его в несколько быстрых гребков, словно проверяя, сохранились ли в теле остатки сил, и, убедившись, что все не так плохо, позволяет себе какое-то время просто лежать, покачиваясь, на поверхности воды и слушать наконец блаженную пустоту в мыслях. 

К реальности его возвращает грохот двери гаража и громкий всхрап двигателя. Замок на воротах лязгает, шуршат по гравию шины, и вслед за звуком отъезжающей машины все затихает снова.

Джек вскидывается, выбирается из бассейна и, стараясь не шуметь, возвращается к себе и наскоро одевается.

— Фиш? — осторожно окликает он, но ответа не следует, и, прихватив с собой нож, чуть ранее добытый на кухне, Джек пробирается в гостиную. 

В гостиной находится Пол Эш, и он — последний, кого Джек ожидает увидеть в этом доме. Джек на мгновение прикрывает глаза. Внутри все леденеет. Пол! Если тихий и с виду безобидный ухажер Мишель участвует в каком-то заговоре, о котором Джек ничего не знает, то что вообще он понимает в людях и в этой жизни?

Во что ты вляпался в этот раз, спрашивает себя Джек, но, с трудом разлепив губы, вслух произносит совсем другое:

— Что ты здесь делаешь? — И это, конечно же, самый дурацкий вопрос, который он мог задать. 

— И тебе здравствуй, — Пол улыбается и поднимается навстречу Джеку, — почему бы мне не быть в своем доме?

— Так это... твой дом?

— Вообще-то матери. Нравится?

В голосе Пола искренний интерес и радостное волнение, и это окончательно сбивает Джека с толка, потому что так встречают приятеля, с которым не виделись сто лет, девушку, в конце концов. Но так не говорят с заложником или пленником. И… да. Нравится.

— Да, — повторяет он вслух. — А она... не будет против?

— Она умерла три года назад.

Пол пожимает плечами, и Джек мысленно отвешивает себе подзатыльник. Очнись, идиот, где твои навыки коммуникации! Не лучшее начало для светской беседы. Роза была бы в ужасе. Черт. Ощущая себя на грани провала, Джек прикусывает губу. Пол открывает один из шкафчиков, на поверку оказавшийся баром, и достает бутылку виски.

— Может оставишь нож? — Он кивает на правую руку Джека и протягивает ему стакан. — Прости, я должен был приехать раньше, но, сам понимаешь, дела, так просто не вырваться…

Он говорит спокойно, как ни в чем не бывало, оставив бестактность Джека без внимания. С мягкой, открытой улыбкой и чуть растрепанными светлыми волосами Пол Эш не похож на заговорщика. Но и на старого приятеля похож еще меньше. Он явно примчался сюда прямиком из офиса и теперь, в строгом костюме и галстуке, посреди этой гостиной выглядит пришельцем из другого мира. 

Джек нехотя убирает нож и принимает стакан. 

— Надеюсь, я не слишком дорого обхожусь для тебя и твоих дел? — Джек хочет сказать что-то бессмысленно-нейтральное, но накопившееся напряжение берет свое, и вот уже его несет так, что он уже не может остановиться. — Или внезапно благотворительность стала приносить дивиденды?

— Наша семья занимается инвестициями, а не благотворительностью, Джек. — Пол устраивается в кресле и с наслаждением делает большой глоток виски. — Благотворительность — это по части ее величества и твоей сестры. Законопроект Мишель, над которым мы работали, — доброе дело и хорошая разминка для ума. Но это нецелесообразно — инвестировать в заведомо проигрышные предприятия.

— А инвестировать в опального принца?

— Джек, — Пол укоризненно качает головой. 

— С чего мне верить тебе? 

— Ты прав, не с чего. Но... Джек, если ты ищешь двойное дно, его нет. Считай, что я много думал и понял, что не люблю, когда королевская семья меня использует. Если не ошибаюсь, как раз в этом мы с тобой стали похожи. 

— И поэтому ты решил использовать меня? — Джек не улыбается, хмурится, кусает губы. — Что тебе от меня нужно? Отослал прислугу...

— Джек! Джек, притормози. — Пол отставляет в сторону бокал и поднимает руки в примирительном жесте. — Никто никого не отсылал. Все разъехались, когда мамы не стало, и с тех пор здесь никто не живет. Она любила этот дом, а мы так и не смогли в него вернуться. Какой смысл держать постоянную прислугу в пустом доме?

Джек слышит в голосе Пола нотки сдерживаемого раздражения. И видит бог, он не хочет задеть этого человека, который — пока что! — не сделал ему ничего плохого. Но и быть разменной монетой в чужой игре он больше не желает. Даже если сейчас от Пола зависит его, Джека, жизнь. И все-таки чутье подсказывает: Эш не врет. И пусть Джек не очень-то доверяет своему чутью, слишком круто оно его подводило, от открывшейся вдруг пустоты — или свободы? — ему делается дурно.

Джек падает в кресло, пытаясь унять головокружение. 

— Ворота открыты, — Пол кивает на столик перед собой, где лежат бумажник и ключи от машины, — камеры не работают. Можешь уйти хоть сейчас, и никто не узнает, куда. Ты спрашиваешь, что мне от тебя нужно? А что нужно тебе? И что ты будешь делать дальше?

Если бы Джек только знал… 

— Все еще хочешь корону? Что ж, если ты сам об этом начал, то давай, вперед. Гильбоа нужны перемены. — Голос Пола звучит непривычно жестко, и Джек сжимает губы, откидывается на спинку кресла и закрывает глаза, потому что только не сейчас, не снова… — Ты, может быть, и не в курсе, но не все в стране довольны происходящим, включая военных и часть министров. Ты принц, публичного отречения не было, и формально ты все еще наследник престола. Чтобы не допустить беспорядков власть должна оставаться легитимной. Тебя поддержит армия. Пелла. Порт?.. Здесь будет сложно. Но можно побороться. А тебе есть за что бороться, Джек Бенджамин. 

Наверное, раньше так и было. Но у Джека нет сил бороться, и Пол это видит. Он вздыхает и продолжает уже спокойне: 

— Все это, несомненно, прекрасно, но это только слова. Вопрос в том, что ты будешь _делать_ , Джек? Куда пойдешь? К кому? Подумай. И подумай хорошо, не принимай поспешных решений, ты знаешь сам, куда они ведут. Поторопишься — наделаешь глупостей. 

В его взгляде Джек отчетливо читает “ты это умеешь”, и ему хочется провалиться на месте. Пол лишь печально качает головой.

— Если хочешь мой совет — тебе нужно время. Передышка, отпуск, тактическое отступление — называй это как хочешь — время, чтобы взвесить все и действовать разумно. А для этого, прежде всего, освободиться от старых обид. И перестать видеть во мне врага. 

С этими словами он встает и уходит в одну из комнат. Джек так и сидит всю ночь напролет в гостиной в компании виски и собственных мыслей.

Когда рано утром Пол возвращается, ключи и бумажник все так же лежат на журнальном столике. 

***

Это должен быть как минимум кабриолет. 

Что-нибудь дикое, ревущее, безбашенное, как заграничный “Феррари Спайдер”. Когда-то Пол с приятелями носились по Европе на таком, и он до сих пор помнит этот восторг и адреналин, разливающийся по венам, когда стрелка спидометра скачет вверх и машина, рыча, устремляется вперед, послушная каждому его движению. 

Ему почему-то кажется, что именно такая машина была бы под стать Джеку. Тому Джеку, которого Пол не раз видел собранным, а порой напряженным в зале Совета, блистательным и роскошным на дворцовых приемах и парадах, и потом — совершенно порочным, с чертовщинкой во взгляде, на тех немногих вечеринках золотой молодежи, где Полу доводилось бывать. Даже не нужно закрывать глаза, чтобы представить, как рука Джека ложится на ручку, с тихим щелчком включается передача, и ревущий алый снаряд рвется к горизонту... 

Но на сигнал с брелка отзывается подержанный «Форд» с поцарапанным боком, и это, конечно же, очень символично, так что, вздохнув, он бросает сумку на заднее сиденье и заводит машину. 

Перед глазами Пола стоит затравленное выражение лица Джека, мелькнувшее перед ним всего на один краткий миг накануне злополучной церемонии подписания мира с Гефом. И бессильная жгучая ярость после, в зале Совета, когда автоматчик Кросса нацелил оружие ему в спину. Но сейчас Пол смотрит на Джека и видит человека, в котором словно разом выкрутили все лампочки. 

Что ж, быть может, стране и нужны перемены, но страна подождет.

В недрах спортивной сумки толстые пачки наличных — лавры и доллары вперемешку — и обезличенная кредитка эгейского банка на всякий непредвиденный случай. Еще кипа мелочи рассована по карманам, и это ощущается немного странно для человека, который привык видеть и считать деньги преимущественно на экране. Но про личные счета и платиновые карты придется забыть. Ненадолго, убеждает себя Пол, до лучших времен. В том, что эти времена скоро наступят, он не сомневается.

Весь преступный опыт Пола Эша сводится к хищению печенья из маминого буфета и двухтомника экономического словаря из библиотеки Национального университета. 

И вот теперь он похищает принца Гильбоа. 

— Растешь, приятель, — Пол усмехается своему отражению в зеркале заднего вида и цепляет на нос темные очки, — ставишь взрослые цели.

Отражение, конечно же, не отвечает. Но и неодобрения не высказывает тоже, и Пол сильнее выкручивает ручку громкости приемника и выруливает со стоянки. Из динамиков льется энергичный летний джаз, и что это, если не добрый знак, в самом деле? Пол открывает окно, впуская в машину свежий, прохладный утренний воздух. 

Как всегда это бывает, когда принимаешь единственно правильное для себя решение, ему вдруг становится спокойно и легко. Спроси его, зачем он это все делает, вряд ли у Пола найдется однозначный ответ.

Ему говорили: «Ты хороший человек, Пол». Может, этого достаточно.

***

Истинные размеры своей страны понимаешь, когда садишься за руль. 

Они могли бы часов за семь-восемь домчаться по Шоссе Единства от Михмаса до северной границы, но учитывая то, что на пути стоит Шайло, куда Джеку сейчас вообще нельзя соваться, а также дорожные посты и камеры едва ли не через каждые пару километров, Пол справедливо отметает эту идею как слишком рискованную. Вместо того, чтобы гнать напрямую в Аустерию, он делает круг на юг, оставляя позади один за другим несколько маленьких прибрежных поселений.

Конечно же, вскоре все иллюзии Пола разбиваются о реальность с пугающей беспощадностью. Они уже минут двадцать стоят в пробке у переезда, и Пол предпринимает очередную попытку хоть как-то разогнать затянувшееся молчание, еще более ощутимое сейчас, без движения:

— Так и не спросишь, куда мы едем? 

Пол бросает взгляд в сторону Джека, надеясь увидеть хоть тень заинтересованности на его лице, но тот все так же смотрит в окно, раздраженно скребет щетину на подбородке и лишь пожимает плечами: 

— Какая разница? 

Спроси Пола, он и сам не сможет объяснить, чего ожидал от Джека, но одно точно: совсем не так он представлял себе эту поездку. Но замкнутое пространство дает понять как нельзя лучше: они с Джеком — два чужих друг другу человека, и все, что их удерживает рядом — это ремни безопасности да, может, еще тот факт, что Джеку в общем-то все равно… и просто некуда идти.

— У моей семьи дом в Эгее. Для начала отвезу тебя туда, а дальше сам решай. В сезон штормов там обычно тихо. Хорошее место, чтобы укрыться от всех и собраться с мыслями.

— А ты? — Джек будто бы через силу отрывается от созерцания горизонта. 

— А что я? Сейчас и мне лучше не возвращаться. Кроме того, всем сообщили, что Пол Эш уехал в давно запланированный отпуск. Трудная была зима. 

Джек пожимает плечами: ему ли не знать. И все же в нем ненадолго просыпается жизнь, когда он звонит Фишеру с предоплаченного телефона, добытого ему Полом во время первой длительной остановки. И пускай это весьма сомнительная затея, ему очень нужно услышать, что с парнями все в порядке и рука отца — а вернее, его ручной дракон Томасина — никого из них не достала. Когда Фишер сообщает, что все в безопасности и разъехались по домам и местам службы, Джек позволяет себе выдохнуть и немного расслабиться. Ему, в общем-то, без особой разницы, что будет дальше с ним самим, но не хватало еще, пусть невольно, снова втянуть своих людей — _бывших своих!_ — в неприятности. 

Но Пол думает иначе. Он говорит, что Джек, должно быть, и правда был достойным командиром, раз, несмотря ни на что, у него еще остались “свои люди” среди военных, и это что-то меняет в Джеке: он расправляет плечи и весь следующий час развлекает Пола армейскими байками не первой свежести. 

Потом пропадает сигнал GPS, и все внимание Пола уходит на то, чтобы не пропустить нужный поворот на Кармию. 

Расположенная вдали от столичных волнений и укрытая от мира абрикосовым садом, Кармия, кажется, застыла в другом пространстве и времени. Низкие дома с плоскими крышами, мощеные камнем улицы, лавки торговцев, такие же старые, как сам город, укрытые навесами от солнца лотки с фруктами вдоль дороги и россыпь крошечных кафе, куда заходят в основном местные, и то больше для того, чтобы обсудить нехитрые последние новости. Здесь давно не слышали вестей о войне, и самая большая забота местных управляющих — отток приезжих в сторону более удачно расположенной Афулы. Сезон еще толком не начался. Нечастые гости — все чаще из Кармела, чем свои, исконно гелвуйские, — нарасхват, и найти место для ночлега не составляет большого труда. Первый же встречный указывает с десяток домов у самого берега моря, и Пол наугад выбирает небольшой, но опрятный отель в некотором удалении от причала. 

В пустой холл заходят с опаской. Но вокруг ни души, кроме миловидной дамы в возрасте, очевидно, хозяйки, скучающей за конторкой ресепшена. Пол одергивает рубашку, вдыхает поглубже и решительно направляется вперед. Джек медлит немного, но все же следует за ним, засунув руки в карманы и настороженно оглядываясь по сторонам. 

— Вечер добрый... — приветствует Пол хозяйку, облокотившись о столешницу. Но женщина, прищурившись, смотрит мимо него, и да, она не оставляет Полу ни малейшего шанса продолжить.

— Ох ты господи! — хозяйка изумленно распахивает глаза и прижимает руки ко рту, — Неужели... _сам?_

Джек бледнеет и стискивает зубы. Пол бросает на него встревоженный взгляд и прикидывает, во сколько ему обойдется хозяйкино молчание.

— Послушайте, мэм... — осторожно начинает он, но женщина берет себя в руки, подхватывает с конторки очки и вглядывается в Джека. Ее загорелое веснушчатое лицо заливается краской по самые уши. 

— Ох, простите, мальчики. Так невежливо с моей стороны, господи, стыдно-то как! Ты, мой дорогой, — она тычет пальцем в Джека, и тот невольно делает шаг назад, — ну просто одно лицо с Оливером Хартом. Вот вы не знаете, а между тем он — мой самый любимый актер. Такой славный мальчик. Вы смотрели “Границу”? Я не знаю, что сейчас смотрит молодежь, а вот у нас его в каждом доме по вечерам включают… 

Женщина торопливо прячет стопку потрепанных глянцевых журналов в ящике стола и достает оттуда тетрадку. 

— Вы надолго к нам? Подумать только, гости приехали. Так вот, мальчики, хороший фильм. И Олли просто душка, — она вздыхает и снова бросает долгий взгляд на Джека, — какая у них с той девочкой из деревни любовь была, а потом бомбежка эта, боже… Мы с подругой так плакали. Представьте как я сослепу обалдела сначала. Сам Оливер Харт здесь. Но нет, конечно, если приглядеться, то похож, да, но не настолько. Да и тот не такой худющий. Не кормят тебя, что ли? Ох. Ты уж прости, дорогой. 

— Ему правда говорят, что похож, — встревает Пол в попытке сказать хоть что-то и отвести внимание от Джека, — А как, говорите, фильм называется? Его же вроде недавно снимали?

Это определенно успех: наконец-то его замечают, Пол заговаривает хозяйку, и вот у них уже ключи от “лучшего номера с видом на море”. Документы, к ужасу Джека — система безопасности на высоте! — и радости Пола, конечно же, никто не спрашивает. 

В комнате чисто и даже на первый взгляд уютно, хотя чувствуется, что здесь давно никого не было. Джек скидывает обувь и возится у входной двери, подпирает створку носком туфли так, чтобы она не закрылась, и, оттеснив Пола в сторону, бросается к балкону, распахивает настежь. Пол с интересом следит за его действиями, но не возражает, тем более что в открытые балконные двери врывается поток желанного свежего воздуха. И только теперь замечает: кровать в номере одна. То ли хозяйка подумала о них что-то не то, то ли других здесь просто не водится. И Пол не уверен, что Джеку это понравится. Он бросает сумку на кровать:

— Кажется, придется нам спать здесь вдвоем.

— Ничего. 

— Точно? Я могу сходить вниз и договориться насчет второй комнаты.

— С кем мне только не приходилось делить постель, Эш. — Губы Джека кривятся в усмешке, и он добавляет чуть слышно: — Не уходи.

Пол кивает. И все же позже, когда приходит время ложиться, устраивается на узкой оттоманке в углу… 

Кажется, в эту ночь он совсем не спит. 

Утром приходят запахи и звуки. В ресторанчике внизу уже накрыли завтрак, и в открытое окно доносится запах горячей выпечки. Переговариваются прохожие на улице, где-то гремит по мостовой грузовик. Птицы. В Шайло не слышно птиц.

Пол ковыряет вилкой омлет, потирает затекшую за ночь шею и рассеянно смотрит в окно. Волосы мокрые после душа, но даже холодная вода не смогла до конца смыть сонливость.

— Эш? — Джек допивает свой кофе. Он возмутительно бодр с утра, хотя какое утро — едва успели к концу завтрака. — Что дальше?

Пол пожимает плечами: 

— А чего ты хочешь? 

— Не знаю. Но раз уж мы делаем вид, что туристы, может, задержаться на день? 

Надежда в голосе Джека почти не слышна. Или просто показалось.

— Мне здесь нравится. — Пол в который раз за это утро трет покрасневшие от бессонной ночи глаза: на ярком солнце раздраженные веки болят еще сильнее.

Джек усмехается:

— Врешь. Ты бы поспал, а то ехать нам до ближайшего столба.

— Не сбежишь?

— Сам же говорил, куда мне идти? Только до пляжа и назад. 

Пол отчаянно зевает, и возразить ему, в общем-то, нечем. Он возвращается в номер, чтобы поспать всего пару часов, конечно, не больше. 

Джек, ошалев от свободы, шагает навстречу морю.

Море обнимает босые ступни, ласкает нежно прохладными ладонями, словно вечность ждало его прихода. Все хорошо, шепчет море, иди сюда, теперь все будет хорошо. Расстегивать рубашку — терпения не хватит. Джек стягивает ее через голову, бросает подальше на песок и делает шаг вперед. Холодное. Теплое. Холодное. Нет, все-таки теплое. Мелкая галька уплывает из под ног, море подхватывает его, накрывает случайной волной.

Конечно же, он забывает про время. 

И, конечно же, к вечеру обгорает докрасна.

За ужином Джек ерзает на месте, пытаясь устроиться поудобней, чтобы не коснуться лишний раз ненароком одежды и спинки стула обожженной кожей. К еде почти не притрагивается. Пол видит: ему больно. Ну давай же, очнись, думает он, скажи, что не так, попроси помощи, в конце концов. Но Джек упорно молчит и пытается делать вид, что все в порядке. Пол вздыхает. Что это? Глупость? Упрямство? Безразличие? Способ за что-то наказать себя? И только по расширенным зрачкам Пол понимает: дело плохо. 

Его вдруг осеняет: Джек ведь солдат. А еще — гордый парень, который привык прятать боль. Но не привык просить. 

К ночи у Джека жар. 

Пол сдается и отправляет его в холодный душ, а сам проезжает полгорода в поисках дежурной аптеки. 

Спина и плечи у Джека красивые, если не считать багрового оттенка кожи, который даже на вид выглядит кошмарно, да двух звездочек старых шрамов.

— Помочь? — спохватившись, спрашивает Пол. 

— Сам справлюсь, — шипит тот в ответ, размазывая на ладони крем от ожогов.

В комнате пахнет лекарством. Отчего-то очень хочется выпить. Пол разоряет мини-бар и выходит на балкон. Спустя два “Джонни Уокера” и половину “Гордонса” к нему присоединяется Джек. Он завернулся в простыню, но даже сквозь слой ткани, не касаясь, Пол чувствует, как от его тела исходит жар. 

— Иди ложись, не стой на ветру.

Джек качает головой: мысли о том, чтобы коснуться твердой поверхности, мучительны сами по себе. 

— Так легче. — Облокотившись на перила, он смотрит в темноту. 

В кустах у дороги трещат сверчки, в воздухе разлит дурманящий запах жасмина и ночных цветов. Со стороны моря доносится мерный шум волн — нет колыбельной лучше. Рыбацкие лодки выходят в залив, подмигивают зелеными огоньками тем, кто остался на берегу. 

— Ну что, живой? — Пол протягивает Джеку оставшуюся бутылочку джина. 

Джек молчит, и когда Пол уже не надеется дождаться ответа, он слышит тихое:

— Да. Кажется, да.

***

Кафе на прогулочной улице в центре Афулы прячется в тени домов и деревьев.

Вечер еще не наступил, жарко, но уже появляются первые парочки, шумные компании подростков, женщины с детьми и пакетами с покупками — все те, кто через несколько часов сольются в пеструю толпу, в которой, как в котле, перемешаются и возраст, и цвет кожи, и статус каждого из них.

Джек сидит за маленьким столиком у окна в самом дальнем углу. На нем дешевые джинсы и футболка с туристическим принтом, какие тут носит каждый третий без разбору, приезжий или местный. Он делает глоток обжигающе горячего кофе, снимает очки и вытирает салфеткой пот со лба. Здесь почти нигде нет кондиционеров, и владельцы кафе открывают витринные окна настежь, отчего, кажется, становится только жарче. Но хотя бы не так душно. Джек отгоняет вездесущую назойливую муху, жужжащую над тарелкой с кукурузными палочками — незатейливой местной сладостью. И ловит себя на мысли, что не помнит, когда в последний раз он куда-то выбирался вот так… точнее так: никогда. Он рассеянно переставляет с места на место дешевую пепельницу. Когда-то у него было все: лучшие заведения столицы, дизайнерские вещи, изысканная еда и дорогое вино. Тогда, в прошлом, он был... кем-то, а сейчас он смотрит в зеркало и видит лишь в жалкую тень себя прежнего. Вот только «кому-то» из прошлого никто не покупал кофе в неприметном кафе у моря. И вот ведь в чем дело, он, пожалуй, соврет, если скажет, что ему это не приятно. 

Пол задерживается. Джек обводит взглядом зал, замечает небольшой телевизор, подвешенный у барной стойки. К горлу подступает комок: на экране Шайло. Башни вокруг Дворца Единства сверкают на солнце, как грани причудливого кристалла. В стеклах отражается небо, и кажется, что Шайло парит над землей, как мираж, воздушные замки Фата-морганы, таинственная и недостижимая мечта. 

Джек вздыхает и поджимает губы: нельзя скучать по тому, что никогда тебе не принадлежало. Заставляет себя улыбнуться проходящему мимо официанту и находит глазами Пола. Тот расхаживает с самым серьезным видом в дальнем конце зала и о чем-то торопливо говорит по мобильному.

Пол Эш в рубашке в клетку, майке и джинсах, кажется, не имеет ничего общего с Полом Эшем, которого иногда — иногда! — Джек по-настоящему замечал в кругу приближенных ко двору. Если подумать, он его и не знал никогда. 

Память подсовывает только обрывки воспоминаний. 

Им с сестрой три года. Мишель плачет, ее обидел какой-то мальчик. Джек хочет врезать этому мальчику, потому что он — мужчина и должен защищать сестру. Но мальчик не выглядит злодеем, и Джек великодушно прощает, потому что вообще-то он еще и принц и должен уметь ве-ли-ко-душ-но прощать. Ему нравится это слово. Мальчик тоже нравится. 

Им девять. Они играют в “Монополию” с другими детьми из семей новой знати. Тихоня Эш и кузен Эндрю по очереди выигрывают три партии подряд. Джек злится и хочет подраться, потому что да кто они такие вообще! Но ему предлагают поменять правила и взять одного из них в команду. Джеку нравится менять правила, и следующий раунд их с Эшем команда выигрывает тоже. А вот драться, к огромному разочарованию Джека, тот совершенно не умеет. Судя по неровно сросшейся переносице — до сих пор.

Но вот им двенадцать. Джек уезжает в кадетский корпус, и пути их расходятся. Чтобы спустя почти двадцать лет сойтись в новой точке. 

Кто этот человек теперь? О чем он думает? Чем живет? Джек смотрит на Пола и видит словно в первый раз. Внешне — самый обычный парень, внезапно чем-то похож на Джозефа: те же простые, мягкие черты лица. Легкие, уверенные движения человека, который вырос в любви и согласии с собой и окружающим миром. Человека, который привык улыбаться искренне, а не по команде. Тихое и какое-то уютное спокойствие исходит от Пола теплыми волнами, и Джек вдруг отчетливо понимает: за всем напряжением и неловкостью все это время ему было приятно находиться с ним рядом… 

Додумать эту мысль Джек не успевает: Пол заканчивает разговор и возвращается к их столику. Отпивает свой кофе — кажется, в этой жаре он не остынет никогда, — и подмигивает Джеку.

— Отец спрашивает, как там на море, и передает привет подружке. — Он отправляет в рот сразу несколько кукурузных палочек и становится серьезным. — Я узнавал новости из столицы. В Шайло тихо. Ни военных, ни полиции на улицах не прибавилось. И то ли король в самом деле больше озабочен вопросами собственного имиджа и строительством национального стадиона, то ли в стране есть проблемы поважнее... То ли они заранее знают, где тебя искать, и тогда им не о чем беспокоиться, а мне… мне не выиграть на этом поле. Но хотя бы мы можем неплохо провести время. Завтра в Ахаву, не стоит больше задерживаться в Гильбоа. А пока нам везет... не пора ли перейти к напиткам покрепче?

***

Впервые Джек по-настоящему улыбается на подъезде к Зиону.

Ахаву проезжают не останавливаясь. На подъезде к городу уже собираются пробки, местные овцеводы неспешно едут по своим делам, на постах собираются очереди машин на проверку, и Пол решительно поворачивает руль в сторону съезда с трассы.

От Ахавы до Зиона ехать чуть меньше часа. Дорога бежит вдоль моря, по правую руку начинаются горы, красные в свете закатного солнца. Жара отступает, и Пол опускает стекла, впуская в салон соленый прибрежный ветер. 

Изредка он бросает взгляд вправо. Джек, кажется, дремлет, откинувшись на сиденье и прикрыв глаза, и последние лучи заходящего солнца окрашивают его ресницы рыжим. Ветер в открытое окно цепляет его за волосы, дергает в разные стороны, и Пол глаз не может отвести от непослушных растрепанных прядей.

Джек, словно почувствовав на себе его взгляд, приоткрывает один глаз:

— Мы проехали съезд на Зион минут десять назад.

И кто говорил, что мальчики из хороших семей не умеют ругаться? 

Джек восхищенно смотрит на Пола, и в глазах его поблескивают теплые искорки смеха. И Пол, заглядевшись на него, едва не проскакивает второй разворот.

***

В Зионе приходится задержаться. 

Посыльный с документами выходит на связь только на следующий день, и то лишь для того, чтобы сообщить: им придется подождать еще трое суток. 

Погода стремительно портится, с моря набегают тучи и нависают над головой тяжелыми серыми комьями. Джек практически не выходит из комнаты, ссылаясь на головную боль. Открывает настежь балконную дверь — он всегда держит открытыми окна и двери с момента отъезда из Михмаса, — но это не спасает от духоты. За те пару часов, что Пол проводит в городе, каждый встречный клянет небо и призывает дождь, но тучи только плотнее сбиваются над побережьем. И не происходит ничего.

На второй день они предпринимают короткую вылазку из отеля. Ветер с песком и пылью не обещает ничего хорошего, и для прогулки время явно не самое подходящее. В прокате по соседству находят “фильм” с тем самым актером. Он оказывается сериалом, и восемь серий — это то, что нужно, чтобы скоротать вечер. Они не сговариваясь совершают набег на местный супермаркет за пивом и закусками. Выпрашивают у хозяина отеля DVD-проигрыватель и устраиваются в номере, обложившись пластиковыми тарелками и пакетами чипсов. И это так похоже на давние студенческие посиделки, что Пол усмехается, открывает бутылку дешевого пива с размаху о подоконник, и решительно жмет «Play».

И, черт, этот актер и правда похож!

Пол давится пивом и бросает косой взгляд на Джека. Тот пару секунд растерянно смотрит на экран, не веря своим глазам, и со стоном прячет лицо в подушках.

К закату Джек оживает.

К ночи над морем висит гроза в полнеба.

Молнии врезаются в землю и море, как пальцы, зачерпывают воду и щедро поливают город. Порывы ветра швыряют струи дождя в открытую балконную дверь.

Пол кутается в одеяло, но закрывать дверь не спешит, предоставив Джеку право решать самому. Джек поглядывает на балкон, и на лице его сомнения, но наконец, решившись, он встает с постели, захлопывает дверь и щелкает задвижкой. Пол улыбается про себя. Хорошо. 

Джек потягивает пиво и наконец-то расслабляется окончательно, но, к ужасу Пола, в нем вдруг просыпается безжалостный критик.

— Что за… Эти аустерийские сценаристы — бездари и лентяи! Могли бы проверить факты. Не было нас там никогда, эта территория всегда была под Гефом, — ворчит он, отправляя в рот здоровенный ломтик картошки. — Кто так держит оружие, господи! Зачем им ПНВ посреди бела дня? Эти приблуды устарели еще до моего рождения... 

Пол думает, что, если убьет его сейчас, то окажет неоценимую услугу королевству... 

— Это не армия, а бардак! 

И даже не придется особо ломать голову, куда спрятать тело…

— Да если бы так на самом деле с Гефом воевали...

В какой-то момент в Джека летит подушка, и он изумленно замолкает.

— Эй! Нет. Только не говори, что тебе понравилось. — Он изображает на лице ужас и делает попытку отодвинуться подальше от Пола. 

— Это ужасно, — вынужден признать тот, но окончательно сдаваться он не собирается: — И все-таки история сама по себе не так уж плоха. У Мэла и Тома интересные сюжетные параллели. И то, что бывшие приятели в итоге оказываются по разную сторону границы, да еще влюбляются в одну девушку…

— … предсказуемо с самого начала. Потом они перебьют друг друга, а Шани уйдет с красавчиком-капитаном, помяни мое слово. 

— Да ну тебя! Вообще ни капли романтики. А еще принц называется… 

Пол замолкает, делая вид, что разочарован. Джек же, напротив, встрепенувшись, словно вспомнил о чем-то важном, привстает на локте и заглядывает ему в лицо. 

— Ты влюблен в Мишель?

— Что? — Вопрос настолько внезапен и прямолинеен, что первое мгновение Пол сомневается, не ослышался ли он. 

— Мишель. Я помню... вы с моей сестрой, кажется, были вместе там, во дворце, когда… — Джек неопределенно машет рукой. Он не называет вслух ни покушение на короля, ни неудавшуюся попытку взять управление страной в свои руки, но Пол понимает, о чем он. Вот только нет, Джек ошибается, по-настоящему вместе они с Мишель никогда и не были.

— Нет, — повторяет Пол и сам удивляется тому, как легко приходят эти слова, — Уже нет. Мишель — хороший друг и милая девушка, но… это в прошлом.

Джек поджимает губы, отворачивается и делает вид, что увлечен происходящим на экране и борьбой с чересчур хорошо запаянным пакетиком орехов. Какое-то время они так и сидят, ощущая, как в воздухе медленно тает внезапно вновь возникшее напряжение. Пол изредка поглядывает на враз притихшего Джека. Но вот на экране героиня целует одного из парней, и Пол издает победный крик.

— А ты говорил, с капитаном! Дай сюда орешки.

Джек закатывает глаза и передает ему пакет. Пальцы у него в крошках и крупинках соли. Пол протягивает руку и невзначай касается руки Джека.

И это похоже на электрический разряд, что входит в него и разбегается искрами по позвоночнику. Так молния входит в тело, но не оставляет выходной точки, а блуждает мурашками под кожей.

За окном грохочет близкий гром.

Глаза Джека блестят в полумраке комнаты, отражая свет. 

В эту ночь Пол долго вертится в постели и никак не может уснуть. То и дело потирает ладонь: все еще ощущает тепло и легкое покалывание кожи в том месте, где его руки касалась рука Джека. Он закрывает глаза, и перед внутренним взором всплывают полузабытые картины прошлого: лица, огни, отражения в бокалах, музыка, знойное лето и жаркие девичьи объятия... головокружительные вечеринки, после которых остались провалы в памяти, головная боль и однажды — номер какого-то не то Винфреда, не то Винсента в памяти старого телефона. Номер, который по какой-то причине Пол еще долго не решался стереть. 

***

Из города выезжают без проблем. Утренняя толкотня уже закончилась, рабочие и фермеры разъехались по своим делам, и дороги стоят почти пустые. Только на развилке к Шайло у КПП их поджидает очередь из десятка машин, и Пол нервничает, когда патрульный заканчивает придирчиво осматривать документы водителя пикапа с кармельскими номерами и делает шаг в их сторону. Только не это! 

Джек надевает очки. 

Но останавливают машину, едущую следом. 

И Полу стоит некоторых усилий не дергаться и не спешить, но вот шлагбаум остается позади, и только тогда он бросает взгляд на Джека. Тот, кажется, тоже затаил дыхание, он отмирает только сейчас, потирает шею и наконец позволяет себе выдохнуть. На лице его явно читается облегчение, и Пол удовлетворенно кивает: сейчас, когда Джеку вновь становится небезразлична своя судьба, у них, кажется, появляется надежда на будущее. А все остальное поправимо. Рано или поздно, так или иначе.

— Миль через десять будем на границе. Бывал здесь? 

Джек качает головой. Ездить в Аустерию ему доводилось не часто и, как правило официально, а это значит кратчайшим путем по автостраде “Аэндор” от столицы до столицы. Все, что Джек помнит из этих поездок — мелькающие за окном автомобиля ограждения из стали и бетона да тяжелые мрачные стены тоннелей, пробивающих горы насквозь. Конечно же, ему известно о других погранпостах, преимущественно на гористом участке границы, но в этих местах он впервые и теперь с интересом и опасением поглядывает на крутые склоны и белые вершины западного отрога Гилеадского хребта. 

Впереди из дорожного марева проступает россыпь построек. Джек машинально отмечает блокпост, укрепления, замаскированные под хозблоки, а вскоре становятся отчетливо видны полосатые шеи шлагбаумов и парни с автоматами наперевес. Хоть бы никого из знакомых, господи. 

— Как построили прямую трассу, здесь стало совсем тихо, — Пол подъезжает ближе и пристраивается в хвост единственной машины в очередь на контроль, — а как-то в детстве мы с отцом полдня тут простояли. Волнуешься?

Джек едва заметно кивает, хлопает себя по карману, проверяя документы. Паспорт сделан на славу, в меру потертый, в тонкой кожаной обложке не первой свежести. Пара внутренних отметок, эгейская виза. С фотографии исподлобья смотрит небритый парень с осунувшимся лицом. Еще неделю назад назад Джек и сам бы не отличил его от настоящего. 

Пограничник, здоровенный седеющий мужик в погонах лейтенанта, хмурится и долго вглядывается в его лицо, словно припоминая, где мог его видеть раньше, но наконец сдается, заветный штамп ударяет о страницу, шлагбаум поднимается, и Гильбоа остается позади. 

— Ну вот и все, прощай, родина, здравствуй, свобода! 

Пол смеется, хлопает его по плечу, утирает пот со лба — после получаса ожидания с выключенным двигателем в машине, кажется, и правда становится жарко — и радостно жмет на газ. По правую сторону от дороги мелькают щиты с надписями на чужом языке “Добро пожаловать в Аустерию” и “Эссур 126 км”. Джек все утро обещает себе не оглядываться, покидая свою страну, но все же не может удержаться и бросает последний взгляд назад. 

Прощай. 

*** 

Ночью Джеку снится Пол.

В полумраке спальни Пол наклоняется к нему, улыбается и целует, обхватив лицо теплыми ладонями. Пол нежен, но настойчив, мягкие губы то легко касаются губ Джека, изучая, постигая каждый изгиб, то впиваются в его рот жадно и безудержно, подчиняя своей воле. Язык проскальзывает внутрь, ласкает небо, сплетается с языком Джека, и тот стонет тихонько, задыхаясь от удовольствия и желания, и всем телом подается навстречу. 

В какой-то момент лицо Пола превращается в лицо Джозефа, и Джек просыпается.

За окном начинается рассвет. Джек долго-долго лежит неподвижно в своей кровати и смотрит в потолок. Перед глазами все еще стоит лицо Джозефа, то, каким он запомнил его в их последнюю встречу: печальная улыбка, немного надежды и много любви. И от осознания произошедшего, от того, как недвусмысленно его член приподнимает простыню, и от ощущения брезгливости и отвращения к самому себе к горлу подступает тошнота. 

Джек молчит все утро, игнорирует завтрак и любые попытки Пола завести разговор и хоть как-то взбодрить его. С трудом заставляет себя выпить чашку жидкого кофе из автомата и то и дело трет красные, будто воспаленные, глаза. 

Но к машине идет послушно, занимает привычное место справа и отворачивается к окну. Он едва отмечает, как Пол заводит мотор и как вскоре городские постройки отодвигаются в сторону, уступая место привычному пригородному пейзажу. Вглядывается в свое размытое отражение в стекле машины. Он отчаянно пытается удержать в памяти лицо Джозефа, но когда-то такой знакомый до малейшей черты образ ускользает наяву, как вода сквозь пальцы. Пальцы… Джек подносит руку к лицу и долго-долго разглядывает, вспоминая последние прикосновения. Память подсовывает другое: сухие теплые руки, крупинки соли… 

Это даже не измена. Видит бог, происходящее с ним не имеет ничего общего с влюбленностью. Просто Джек отчаянно скучает по поцелуям. Просто желание снова ощутить тепло живого тела рядом сводит его с ума. Просто… Господи, он оплакивал Джозефа и раньше. Но сейчас тоска по утраченной близости вместе с ощущением утраченной памяти заполняет его пустотой, и это так больно и так страшно, что хочется кричать, но воздуха нет. Ничего нет. Никого. 

Здесь, на выезде из Эссура, за час до полудня, осознание произошедшего накрывает Джека липкой тошнотворной волной: он ушел. 

Джозеф.

Джо.

— Останови. Останови машину!

Джек сгибается пополам, ухватившись за дорожный столбик, и его выворачивает здесь же. Он опускается на землю, судорожно хватая ртом воздух, и из горла рвется тонкий скулящий звук.

— Джек… — Пол осторожно трогает его за плечо. Джек дергается, как от удара, и отползает в сторону, невидяще глядя куда-то мимо него. 

Проходящая мимо машина сбавляет ход, пристраивается к обочине.

— Эй, мистер, вы в порядке? Может помощь нужна? — В голосе пожилой дамы неподдельная тревога.

— Нет, спасибо, — Пол изображает лучшую свою улыбку и делает шаг вперед, скрывая Джека от посторонних глаз, — Все хорошо, моего друга слегка укачало в дороге. 

Дама с сомнением качает головой, и машина, скрипнув шинами, отправляется дальше. 

Джек всхлипывает, обхватив колени и раскачиваясь из стороны в сторону. Пол растерянно оглядывается по сторонам, вытирает враз ставшие ледяными ладони о джинсы. Он еще не до конца понимает, что происходит и как помочь, хотя догадывается, конечно, поэтому просто садится рядом на траву, едва касаясь Джека плечом, и этого оказывается достаточно, чтобы позволить чужому горю течь сквозь него и уходить дальше в землю, в пыльную придорожную зелень, растворяться в шуме дороги и душном летнем зное.

Спустя минут двадцать Джек вымотан так, что, забираясь в машину, едва держится на ногах. Салфетки находятся в бардачке, а бутылка теплой воды — на заднем сиденье. Пол молча протягивает их Джеку и заводит мотор. Он не комментирует произошедшее и не требует объяснений, позволяя Джеку сохранить хоть какие-то остатки достоинства, и только понимающе кивает, когда спустя какое-то время справа доносится тихое: 

— Спасибо.

Останавливаются в ближайшем городке, где есть приличное жилье. Пока Джек долго-долго стоит под душем, смывая с себя дорожную пыль и остатки истерики, Пол бродит по окрестностям, предоставив ему право побыть одному. Но улочки здесь такие узкие и дома стоят так близко, что спустя пятнадцать минут и три круга по кварталу он сдается, признавая, что эта затея не принесет ничего, кроме головокружения. 

Идти на море еще слишком жарко, в отель возвращаться не хочется. На мойку машины уходит полчаса. На заправку — и того меньше. К счастью, в кафе у заправки работает телевизор, а в холодильнике соблазнительно выстроились бутылки с водой и легким местным пивом. Пол устраивается на пластиковом стуле у входа, и они с хозяином долго обсуждают последние новости, футбол и цены на бензин. 

Пол кивает, машинально делает в уме пометки на будущее, потягивает ледяную минералку.

И гадает, кого Джек потерял. 

Пол паркуется возле отеля уже в сумерках. Джек встречает его у входа. Он успел раздобыть где-то выпивку и теперь с каким-то нездоровым энтузиазмом тащит Пола подальше от здания, в сторону лестницы, спускающейся к берегу и саду. В прозрачном пакете гремят две бутылки гелвуйского “Кассиана” и банка оливок. Не самая лучшая идея для ужина, но ведь не ужинать же Джек собрался, в самом деле.

В дальнем углу пляжа никого: шезлонги здесь сломаны и немногие уцелевшие зонтики утащили поближе к центру и лестнице в бар, где обычно и происходит основное веселье. 

Джек устраивается поудобней на краю перекошенного пластикового сиденья, делает глоток виски прямо из горла и жестом приглашает Пола присоединиться к импровизированным... поминкам? Пол с сомнением качает головой, но все же садится рядом и лишь вяло пытается возразить, когда Джек протягивает ему изрядно опустевшую бутылку. Джек умеет быть настойчивым. 

Вторую бутылку открывают сидя на бетонном блоке на парковке отеля. В просвет между деревьями видно море и звезды. Трещат насекомые в траве, откуда-то издалека доносится модная мелодия из бара, девичий смех на балконе тремя этажами выше. Джек вертит в руках пластиковый стаканчик, вдыхает поглубже и говорит торопливо, словно боится передумать, сбивается на каждом слове: 

— У меня был… Джозеф. Его звали Джозеф. Джозеф Лейсил. Он мечтатель… был. Все хотел, чтобы мы однажды тоже могли вот так. Чтобы как сейчас. Уехать подальше из Шайло и просто жить... Я его любил. Люблю.

Джек смотрит с вызовом. Он ждет, что Пол отвернется, оттолкнет, выругается, ударит, быть может, но он смотрит Полу в глаза и не видит осуждения или жалости.

Мозаика в голове Пола наконец-то складывается. 

Загадочный «друг» Джозефа, о котором слышали все знакомые, но так никто ничего и не узнал. Внезапный звонок однокурсницы. Короткий некролог в «Юнити Пост» и быстрые похороны. И сплетни о том, что фигура в черном пальто, замеченная чуть поодаль на прощальной церемонии, — не кто иной, как принц Джек Бенджамин. 

С громким щелчком последний кусочек пазла встает на место.

— Я знал его. — Пол улыбается, и в тихой его улыбке только сочувствие и понимание. — Понимаешь, как это бывает... заморский колледж, дети из страны, про которую если кто и знает, то в лучшем случае лишь надпись на карте самым мелким шрифтом… У нас были деньги, амбиции, далеко идущие планы и — никого. Невольно приходилось держаться вместе. Лейсил учился курсом младше, архитектура, кажется...

— …и дизайн. — Джек кивает жадно и подается вперед. — Расскажи.

Пол рассказывает. 

Джек ловит каждое слово. Он скучает отчаянно, но это уже не та острая боль, что ударяет под дых и сбивает с ног. Пол говорит, и от того, что оказывается, так бывает, так можно — разделить свои самые тайные, самые стыдные, самые важные воспоминания с кем-то понимающим и — внезапно — близким, становится тепло и легко. Внутри словно что-то успокаивается, и Джек благодарно улыбается, отвечает, смеется, плачет, уткнувшись в так удачно оказавшееся рядом плечо. 

Конечно же, они напиваются в хлам.

И когда Джек наконец засыпает головой у Пола на коленях, рука Пола медлит всего секунду прежде, чем коснуться лохматого затылка. 

*** 

Между ними устанавливается что-то похожее на взаимопонимание. 

Аустерия остается позади, как и значительная часть Эльбана. Поначалу они еще ожидают преследования, осторожничают и нет-нет да оглядываются по сторонам, но дни проходят один за другим, и оказывается, что здесь, в этих краях, и правда никому нет дела до двух человек, путешествующих на старой машине с иностранными номерами. Подспудная тревога понемногу отступает, и вместо того, чтобы спешить напрямую на север и дальше на закат, через Оттоману, в сторону родины Оливии Эш, они так и кочуют вдоль побережья, по пути останавливаясь во всех приглянувшихся городках. 

В Оттоману приезжают уже как туристы, а не беглецы.

Они покупают путеводитель и, отметив с десяток мест, проводят несколько дней в разъездах, созерцая руины великого прошлого. Оказывается, Джек неплохо знает историю и теперь все охотней вспоминает, что когда-то читал в учебниках и книгах. Рассказчик из него выходит славный, и Пол слушает с интересом, отложив в сторону туристические брошюры, и то и дело подмечает, что из Джека получился бы отличный гид. Джек, конечно же, отмахивается и говорит, мол, все дело в том, что он первым прочитал путеводитель, но по лицу видно: ему приятно это маленькое признание.

И вдруг оказывается, что жизнь — это не только дворцы и окопы. Не кабинеты и залы заседаний. Что здесь так можно: гулять по вечерам по шумным местным рынкам, торговаться до хрипоты за каждую приглянувшуюся мелочь, а потом до глубокой ночи бродить вдоль моря или пить пиво в маленьких тавернах и болтать про книги, фильмы и общих знакомых, словно… еще не друзья. Но уже не чужие друг другу. 

Очень скоро у них появляются общие привычки. По утрам Пол просыпается рано и едет помыть и заправить машину, пока Джек по полчаса отмокает в душе. Возвращаясь в гостиницу, он занимает за завтраком лучший столик с видом на улицу или на море, за что Джек отдает ему право первого прочтения утренней газеты. Каждое утро Пол пьет свежий бодрящий апельсиновый сок и украдкой поглядывает на Джека, как тот, отчаянно зевая, наливает себе жидкий отельный кофе. В какой-то момент он, сжалившись, останавливается у кофейни, и они проводят целый час, смакуя густой, черный, пахнущий специями и солью напиток из маленьких чашек в компании разомлевших на солнце кошек. 

И здесь уже можно никуда не торопиться, а значит, на следующий день их кофейный ритуал повторяется снова. И снова.

Сам Джек листает газеты уже в машине, чем несказанно бесит Пола. Пол ворчит, что газета закрывает весь правый обзор, Джек парирует, что справа только обочина и смотреть там не на что, и продолжает шуршать страницами, пряча невольную улыбку. 

Крепость замечают одновременно. 

Она стоит над морем, на самой вершине утеса, цепляясь к почти отвесной стене, словно ласточкино гнездо. Издали кажется, что башни и стены хорошо сохранились, несмотря на ветер и влажность, и судя по тому, как причудливо предзакатное солнце очерчивает зубчатые уступы остатков укреплений, оттуда, должно быть, открывается прекрасный вид на залив и гавань внизу. К вершине ведет асфальтированная дорога, и это все решает, и на следующее утро, разжившись у хозяев отеля еще горячими круассанами и термосом с кофе, они едут осматривать башню.

Солнце встает из воды, окутывая мягким золотистым светом все вокруг. Поблескивают в косых лучах мелкие брызги волн, разбивающихся о рыжеватые мокрые камни у подножья скалы. Точно такие же камни в основании крепостных стен еще хранят прохладу ночи, но скоро солнце дотянется и до них тоже, чтобы окрасить во все оттенки ржавчины и золота. Пахнет свежестью раннего утра, влажной зеленью кипарисов и кедров. Вдали в туманной морской дымке тонут далекие острова, а там, еще дальше, насколько хватает взгляда, расстилается только сине-зеленая водная гладь да полупрозрачная небесная твердь в редких белых росчерках птиц. Ветер лениво треплет флаг на вершине башни, гладит колокол маленькой одноэтажной часовни, прячущейся у дальней крепостной стены. В порту покачиваются белые лодки, маршрутный паром заходит в гавань — мир просыпается ото сна, набирает обороты, наполняется энергией жизни. 

Джек и Пол стоят на краю, у самой стены, вдыхая полной грудью это утро — не надышаться. 

Кроме них здесь только трое, семья с ребенком — ранние пташки, пользуются возможностью побродить по руинам в отсутствие других людей. Девочка лет десяти с восторгом носится с фотоаппаратом от бойницы к башне и обратно и фотографирует все подряд. 

Пол тоже достает телефон и делает несколько снимков открывшейся перед ним панорамы, пока Джек, устроившись на полуразрушенном парапете, разворачивает пакет с завтраком.

Завидев это, вездесущие здешние чайки, жирные и даже с виду неповоротливые, устремляются к нему, переваливаясь на тонких ногах. Чайки обступают Джека со всех сторон, и вот одна из них подбирается ближе, улучив момент, выхватывает круассан из руки и, нелепо взмахивая крыльями, тащит в сторону, спасаясь от менее удачливых соперниц. 

У Джека такое лицо, что Пол ничего не может с собой поделать. Он успевает заснять пару кадров, прежде чем тот замечает камеру, а дальше уже начинающему папарацци приходится спасать свою добычу от Джека. Вокруг с криками пируют чайки. Девочка, заметив шум, останавливается напротив и предлагает сделать фото вдвоем. У нее буйные черные кудри, блестящие светлые глаза и такое довольное собственной идеей лицо, что не успевает Джек опомниться, как Пол протягивает телефон. 

И пока Пол возится с телефоном, другая чайка ворует еду у него.

Джек смеется до слез. 

На снимках он выглядит абсолютно счастливым. 

*** 

Решение свернуть с трассы ошибочно с начала до конца. 

Хорошо, что бензин заканчивается не так далеко от города и до ближайшей заправки не больше трех миль пути. Плохо, что сегодня выходной, и, когда они добираются до станции, их встречают только замок на двери да кусты перекати-поле: ветер гоняет их, как футбольные мячи, по пустой площадке перед магазином. 

Они покупают в уличном автомате на двоих последний сэндвич сомнительного вида, пакетик чипсов и бутылку воды. Возвращаются молча. Солнце уже клонится к закату, но жарит еще прилично, и, когда они добираются до машины, оба чувствуют, что уже устали.

— Думаешь, здесь есть шанс найти что-то похожее на гостиницу? — Пол вытирает рукавом рубашки капельки пота со лба. Кожа покраснела на солнце и уже начинает болеть. 

— Да плевать. — Джек облизывает сухие губы. — Ночи теплые, поспим в машине, утром вернемся к заправке. 

— Сейчас бы душ не помешал… 

Но внизу чуть в стороне от дороги блестит море, и, переглянувшись, они уже лезут через ограждение навстречу желанной прохладе. Спуститься по камням к воде не составляет большого труда, а ободранный локоть Пола и потерянные очки Джека — едва ли большая цена за возможность окунуться с головой, впитывать влагу каждой порой своего тела.

С темнотой приходят ветер и озноб. 

— Умеешь разводить костер? — В голосе Пола надежды не много. Но Джек не зря был в армии, в самом деле.

— Хм... — Он прыжком поднимается на ноги и оглядывается по сторонам.

Сухостой и плавник находят неподалеку. Джек уже давно этого не делал, но руки помнят. Он чиркает зажигалкой. И в общем-то не важно, что это дешевая пластиковая зажигалка с прошлой заправки, а не платиновый “Дюпон”, — сухая трава вспыхивает почти сразу, рассеивая сноп искр по ветру, и вскоре тонкая струйка дыма поднимается в сиреневое сумеречное небо. 

— Ловко ты его. — Пол кивает на разгорающийся костер. Джек пожимает плечами.

— Нас учили выживать. В том числе разводить огонь с помощью мата и палок. Но, — он подбрасывает на ладони зажигалку и ловко прячет ее в карман, — к счастью, прогресс на нашей стороне, и фирменный тройной загиб Бенджаминов нам сегодня не понадобится. 

— Какая жалость, — усмехается Пол, придвигаясь поближе к огню.

Костер небольшой, но от него веет теплом и уютом. Они сидят плечом к плечу, и очень скоро, убаюканный тихим потрескиванием, Пол уже начинает клевать носом, когда Джек произносит: 

— Я всю жизнь думал, что мне уготована другая судьба… — Он задумчиво потирает пальцами переносицу. — Знаешь, раньше мне всегда было мало настоящего, я хотел… Побед. Признания. Всего и сразу. Наверное, в этом у нас с отцом было что-то общее. А я ведь всегда хотел быть похожим на него, даже когда отрицал это. Следовал его воле. Вот только у него все получалось, а я… Вышло вон как. Скрываюсь от своих же. Планирую… ммм...

Джек не договаривает, и Пол удивленно приподнимает бровь.

— Планируешь?

— Ну... с этим сложно. Нужны время и деньги. Это у отца был Уильям Кросс. А что может предложить стране нищий принц в бегах?

— Принц может предложить мне патент на разработку долины Рейма и получить доступ к ресурсам гелвуйского ТЭК. С тех пор, как отец год назад принял пост министра, многое изменилось. Что? — Пол усмехается. — Основные активы нашей семьи всегда были в энергетике.

— Ветряные мельницы? — Джек прикусывает губу, пряча еле заметную дрожь в голосе.

— Газ. 

— Так значит… Ты... все заранее продумал? — Отчего-то от этой мысли становится обидно, и Джек замирает, ощущая укол знакомой боли.

— Нет. — Пол наклоняется к нему ближе, заглядывает в глаза со всей возможной искренностью. — Джек. Нет. Чем угодно могу поклясться. Просто поверь мне. Сейчас. И давай мы поговорим об этом позже, если захочешь. 

— И почему в этой жизни вечно все не слава богу… — Джек вздыхает, отворачивается и замолкает надолго.

— Но жизнь не кончилась... — Какое-то время они так и сидят молча, но вот Пол встает, потягивается и смотрит на море. — Послушай, у нас в колледже были ребята из Эгеи. И вот один из них все время рассказывал про свою яхту. Достал всех, честное слово! Но еще он говорил: чтобы двигаться, нужно чувствовать ветер. И это не страшно, если он дует в лицо. Нет ничего хуже, чем полный штиль. 

Да что ты мне зубы заговариваешь, хочет сказать Джек. Но в памяти встает комната за закрытыми дверями, глаза Лулу, в которых с каждым днем оставалось все меньше света, и собственное отражение. Джек кивает самому себе: тот парень был прав.

И вместо того, чтобы спорить, меняет тему и указывает в сторону огней у далекого причала:

— В детстве я хотел прокатиться на яхте.

— А что? Давай! — Пол охотно хватается за эту ниточку.

— Что?

— Для начала возьмем в аренду лодку. Если накинуть сверху пару сотен, можно договориться отогнать машину вверх по шоссе, а самим пройти под парусом вдоль побережья до соседней деревни. Я, правда, не умею...

— И я тем более.

— Черт… Точно… 

Пол смотрит на море. 

Джек смотрит на него. Но вот поднимается и встает рядом. Кладет руку на плечо.

— Костер догорает. Пора возвращаться.

Назад лезут долго. Конечно же, фонарей с собой у них нет, и путь под ногами приходится подсвечивать одним на двоих телефоном, и от этого начинает казаться, что темнота вокруг становится еще гуще. Теперь здесь все выглядит по-другому, тени обступают их со всех сторон, и каждая расщелина между камней таит в себе угрозу. Стоит отвлечься, оступиться — можно ногу сломать. А то и шею.

И все же Пол отвлекается, то и дело оглядывается на соседнюю бухту и деревню у дальней оконечности пляжа. 

— Это не опасно — вот так оставлять машину… — Он неопределенно машет рукой, пытаясь отогнать свои опасения. У них нет оружия, но есть деньги, да и сама машина тоже представляет какую-то ценность, в конце концов. А люди здесь небогатые, но отчаянные…

— Да тут и так никто не ездит, а тем более ночью… — Джек, кажется, нисколько не беспокоится о предстоящей ночевке. — Не бойся, ночевать под открытым небом не страшно. Я смогу тебя защитить. 

Он говорит это почти в шутку, но Пол останавливается как вкопанный.

— Ты… что?

— Ничего. — И хоть лица Джека не видно, улыбка в его голосе хорошо слышна. — Я знаю кунг-фу.

Пол издает сдавленный смешок:

— Ну конечно, Избранный, — и хватает Джека за плечо, чтобы не упасть.

И Джек очень хочет, чтобы он поверил. Потому что внезапно сам ловит себя на мысли: он и правда хочет защищать и беречь этого человека. «Избранный». Джек глотает непрошеный комок в горле и поднимает взгляд к небу. 

С неба одобрительно подмигивают крупные августовские звезды.

Заднее сиденье разложить получается с третьей попытки. И хотя они перебросили вещи вперед, здесь все еще тесно, и, кажется, спать можно только в обнимку. Повозившись немного, они все-таки устраиваются на спине, плечом к плечу, только пятки свисают наружу.

Джек, похоже, привычный ко сну на земле едва ли не больше, чем к мягкой роскоши дворцовых покоев, засыпает мгновенно. 

Полу не спится. Он не привык к походным условиям, правая рука больно упирается в какой-то выступ у двери и невыносимо мешает левая, которая уже почти отнялась без движения, потому что, конечно же, он боится пошевелиться, чтобы ненароком не задеть Джека. И, конечно же, он не хочет дотрагиваться до Джека, чтобы не разбудить, а не потому, что от таких касаний мурашки по коже и хочется схватить его, прижать к себе, и держать пока не перестанешь ощущать границы собственного тела. Он нестерпимо хочет повернуться набок, но в столь замкнутом пространстве поворачиваться задом к принцу — не в том смысле, конечно же! — невежливо, а лицом — двусмысленно и просто невыносимо. И как тут уснешь! 

— Эй. Хватит вздыхать. — Джек открывает глаза и слегка тычет его локтем. 

Он возится на переднем сиденье, достает оттуда сумку и, подложив ее под спину, вполоборота устраивается у борта машины. Призывно хлопает по освободившемуся пространству и, не дожидаясь реакции Пола, притягивает его ближе. Пол вздыхает облегченно и подается навстречу, позволяя рукам Джека вести, и будь что будет. Но Джек только устраивает его поудобней да накидывает ветровку на плечи вместо одеяла.

До рассвета Пол спит как младенец. 

***

Эгейское море по цвету не похоже на все остальные. 

Все побережье здесь изрезано уютными тихими бухтами с россыпью крошечных островов, до которых, кажется, рукой подать, а вода такая чистая, что пронизывающие ее насквозь лучи солнца окрашивают море в удивительный оттенок лазури и молодой бирюзы, и сквозь толщу воды хорошо видно белый песок и светлое каменистое дно. Сезон бурь еще впереди, и море пока что спокойно, тут и там по водной глади скользят белоснежные яхты, расправляя тугие паруса, наполненные прибрежными ветрами. 

В какой-то момент у Джека получается заболтать капитана одной из лодок, и им наконец-то разрешают подняться на борт. И хоть в море выйти так и не удается, но подержаться за штурвал и получить гиком по лбу, засмотревшись на то, как разворачивается грот над головами, они успевают. Капитан злорадно посмеивается, мол, я же предупреждал, но разве стоит внимания лишняя шишка, если тут такое дело? До обеда они возятся на яхте, по мере сил помогая распутывать снасти, а на самом деле больше путаясь под ногами, и слушают ленивые рассказы капитана. И когда яхта наконец отчаливает, оставляя их одних на берегу, оба прекрасно понимают, к чему будут сводиться все ближайшие разговоры как минимум до вечера завтрашнего дня. 

Из таверны, где пережидали дневную жару под уличным навесом в тени винограда, они выходят уже ближе к вечеру. У машины Джек останавливается:

— Давай я поведу?

Пол охотно бросает ему ключи. Джек ловит их со смесью изумления и легкого разочарования — он-то думал, что придется уговаривать его, и заготовил с десяток очень весомых аргументов, но Пол, кажется, только этого и ждал. Ну ладно, держись. 

Джек обходит машину легким, пружинистым шагом и садится за руль. Осторожно выруливает из узких улочек, заставленных машинами вплотную так, что едва хватает места развернуться, не задев никого зеркалами, выводит “Форд” на дорогу и жмет на газ. Стрелка тахометра скачет вверх, двигатель рычит из последних сил.

— Черт возьми, Эш, где ты раздобыл эту развалюху? — И Джек, честное слово, дорого заплатил бы, чтобы узнать, чем эта фраза так развеселила Пола. 

Машина натужно переключает передачи и наконец набирает скорость. Пол щурится довольно. Джек, уподобляясь местным, включает музыку погромче, опускает стекла, и пространство салона заполняют лихие гитарные риффы.

Солнце огромным спелым апельсином катится по небу. Джек высовывает руку в окно, и встречный ветер обдувает его ладонь, как крыло диковинной птицы, заглядывает в лицо, шевелит отросшую челку. 

Маленькая бабочка какое-то время мелькает у лобового стекла. И кажется, будто в закатном свете ее крылья отливают рыжим.

Джек перехватывает руль, протягивает руку и находит ладонь Пола. Улыбается своему отражению в стеклах его очков, ощущая легкое пожатие в ответ. 

И пускай с каждым километром и Гильбоа, и Шайло, и все, что он знал и любил, о чем мечтал, все дальше и дальше уходят в прошлое. И пускай будущее неясно и бог весть куда заведет его эта дорога. 

Жизнь за окном бьется, летит, сияет, играет яркими красками. 

Кто знает, быть может, однажды, когда придет время, у горизонта, за очередным поворотом, покажутся знакомые башни.


End file.
